User talk:MicioGatta
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan 20:48, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Plus, just so that you don't get lost in the jungle that is our forum... we moved your request to Forum:Memory Alpha - Italian?. :) -- Cid Highwind 21:02, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hi, I hope I won't do damages, be patient ;D Thank you. --MicioGatta 21:17, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Italian translation project I set up a menu of pages to start translating into Italian at User:MicioGatta/Italian translation. If you have any questions or need any help, just ask. The easiest way to begin translating one of these pages is to copy the page source from the the English version and paste it into the page you're translating, then work your way down the page, translating as you go. Have fun! :) -- Renegade54 23:51, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Babel etc. One thing that I'd suggest you have your team do is place Babel templates on your user pages. That gives contributors an easy way to identify each other by language skills (Italian or otherwise). Also, I'm assuming that you're the leader of the project and should be granted Bureaucrat privileges on the new version. Is that correct? You would be able to then grant admin privileges as you see fit. -- Renegade54 13:19, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :Ok, we translate the Babel template. Well, I didn't want to be the leader, but.... I was elected.... --MicioGatta 19:03, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Template translation Ok, first edit the template at User:MicioGatta/Sidebar character and translate the text I've marked. Let me know when you're done, and we'll move on to the next step. -- Renegade54 21:04, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :Done, but the sidebar example about Worf is disappeared.... Is it ok? --MicioGatta 19:00, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Also, how should the template name "Sidebar character" be translated to Italian? -- Renegade54 21:05, 23 September 2008 (UTC) : Informazioni sul personaggio. Thank you! --MicioGatta 19:00, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Admin privs There's a wiki that was set up in April, apparently at your request, at http://memory-alfa.wikia.com/wiki/Pagina_principale. I'll need you to grant me either bureaucrat or admin status there so I can import the pages you've created here into that wiki. The Wikia staff has put in the request to have the URL changed to http://memory-alpha.org/it/wiki/Pagina_principale, which will take a few days. Once I move the pages over there, we can continue to work there until Wikia gets the new URL set up. Those pages will then become the Italian MA. -- Renegade54 20:42, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :Yes, I requested that wiki before I realized I can be linked to your project. Please, tell me how I can grant you bureaucrat or admin status there (and which one is better). Thank you --MicioGatta 20:47, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Go to http://memory-alfa.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights. You'll see a box to enter a username. Enter Renegade54 and click on the button "Edit user groups". You'll get a screen with some check boxes. The main difference between bureaucrat and sysop is that bureaucrats can assign rights to other users and sysops cannot. -- Renegade54 20:59, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :Thank you. Ok, I think now you have the rights. --MicioGatta 21:03, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Translation Transfer Howdy MicioGatta, If you guys hold off editing while Renegade moves over all your files to the new location that would be great! Then you'll have your Italian Translated ready to go for more editing. — Morder 18:26, 30 September 2008 (UTC) : Ok, I'll tell the guys to stop teh translation for a while. --MicioGatta 18:32, 30 September 2008 (UTC)Thank you! ::Thanks... I'll post a message here when I'm done. :) -- Renegade54 18:35, 30 September 2008 (UTC) : Thanks to you for all you work!--MicioGatta 18:36, 30 September 2008 (UTC) and her "staff" ;D ::Ok, you can continue editing at w:c:memory-alfa until Wikia gets the urls moved over. If you have any questions or problems, just ask. :) -- Renegade54 21:18, 30 September 2008 (UTC)